I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings
by Fish Wishes
Summary: AU. Sesshoumaru always saw the glass as half empty. Kagome tries to show him it is half full. A story of a cocktail singer and a bartender told in vignettes and first person.
1. One: Attentive

_Disclaimer:_ All original characters and plot goes to Takahashi Rumiko. The title comes from Maya Angelou's powerful and beautiful poem. Nonprofit. This is a blanket statement.

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter One: Attentive

* * *

**

He always listens.

He always looks haughty and condescending—not to mention bored to boot and annoyed.

But he always listens. Even though he turns his back on a customer, even though he does not reply to their questions often, he listens. He is attentive, observant.

I think he listens subconsciously because no one would listen to him as a child. I heard his dad was a big somebody in the business world before he was murdered. I heard the day of his father's funeral he found out about his bastard brother. I heard his mother committed suicide after that. I heard he was raised by a frog-like man. I heard he had a rough time in school because of his looks. I heard a lot of gossip regarding him.

I do not think I blame him for acting the way he does. Acting strong and indifferent. Because like I hear, he does too.

But as he stands cleaning some cups, listening to a drunk customer, I wonder, will he listen to me too? If I sing loud enough through the smoky din, will he hear me too? And will he know that I can hear it, hear his heart?

* * *

Author: This story will continue in drabbles and first person. This is for Akay's challenge _To Deviate_ on Dokuga dot net.

**Word Count: 200**


	2. Two: Missing Audience

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Two: Missing Audience

* * *

**

Miroku covered for him today. I did my best to act casual while inquiring about his whereabouts; he does not take off very often.

"Playing dad." Miroku smiled.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, I found this little tyke in the alleyway last night, all beat up," my co-worker recounted, "When I told the manager about her, he just fetched her and took her up to his apartment. I think he already knew who she was because he called her by a name... Rin." Miroku scrubbed down the bar. We had an half an hour before opening. I should be doing sound check, but I lingered.

"What do you plan on serenading our work week weary clients with tonight, Kagome?" Miroku leaned onto the counter top, chin resting on a fist.

"I don't know anymore." It was true. Before I came to work I lined up a whole song list to try and please him, but I could not bring myself to perform the same ones now.

I did not earn many tips tonight. I did not sing with the same passion I am known for. It is because I had no one to sing for.

* * *

Author: Maybe you've figured it out already, but I am trying for a heart throbbing fanfiction. How is it so far?

**Word Count: 200**


	3. Three: And so it Begins

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Three: And so it Begins…

* * *

**

It was about two years ago when I obtained my job at _Hachisu_. My mother's meager pay could no longer support our family so I quit school to find work, but no one would hire me because of my clumsy ways.

The door was set back in the wall and the _kanja_ was written in gold lettering upon its surface. I stared at it for a while before my curiosity willed me push in the door. It was dark inside. Low lighting accentuated certain parts of the establishment, particularly the bar.

He was leaning over some paper work as I approached. He made no acknowledgment.

"Excuse me?" I ventured, "Are you the manager or owner?"

He scribbled something down.

Annoyed, I pressed forward, "I am looking to get a job, do you have any available positions I can apply for?"

He hesitated in his workings. "Singer." The word rumbled like thunder.

I have never been very confident in my skills, but I was willing to try. I told him I could sing.

"Happy Birthday," He ran a hand through his hair. The color dazzled me.

"Wha-What?" I asked.

He did not repeat the request.

Frustrated, I let out a huff. _At least it's Jiji's birthday today,_ I remembered. I had been eighteen when he died. _Two years gone..._

I sung the tune the man ordered, pretending ojii-san sat at the bar stool next to me. He was the one who first introduced me to music.

When I finished the man did not address me. His bangs covered his face as he continued writing.

Dishearten, I made for the door.

"Don't be late, entertainment starts at nine." He raised his head. I blatantly starred. His hair was not the only dazzling thing about him.

* * *

Author: Correct me if I am wrong, but _Hachisu _(蓮 ) means Lotus. I thought it appropriate.

**Word Count: 300**


	4. Four: Observant

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Four: Observant

* * *

**

We have a regular customer who comes in on Saturday evenings. She is elegant and beautiful and married. Her husband always talks too loudly for the atmosphere of the club. She approaches me often to slip a handsome tip or complement my voice. But I know better, because I understand.

She uses me as an excuse to fool her obnoxious husband. She uses me to channel her feelings towards the bartender. I am glad I let her use me, because she died this weekend. She played the _Shakuhachi _in a traditional orchestra. Her husband did nothing but gamble away her earnings. He and she were killed in a car accident, but I do not believe that for a second.

I sang with anger and fury in my heart of the injustices of life. Even though the crowd applauded and cheered I was frustrated. Did they realize I was doing more than just singing? I wanted to stomp off the stage and shout at them. I dared to look towards the bar. He looked my way and went back to serving customers. But I saw it, the nod of approval.

He knew of the woman's love. Does he know of mine?

* * *

Author: I am doing my best to draw parallels.

The_ Shakuhachi _is a wooden flute adopted from China and Korea by the Japanese. Do you know who she is now?

**Word Count: 200**


	5. Five: Shippou

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Five: Shippou

* * *

**

It would be shameful to deny I love another. This love is different than the smoldering love burning inside of me for Sesshoumaru. This love is not unrequited. This love is for someone so innocent it hurts to let him out of the house. This love is what forces me to become a better person—to become a mother. As he sleeps on the futon we share at my mother's house, guilt gallops and gallivants about me. I took him in. It was selfish, really. Mom maintains the shrine to pay for Souta's university and our necessities. She does not work to feed a mouth not her own blood and cloth a scraggly orphan. I knew she was willing to stretch her earnings, but I did not let her. It was because of his adorable, fat cheeks and bubbly laughter that made me grow up. For that, I am indebted to this boy.

The songs I sing for him I let no one else here. They are for his enjoyment only. To share them would be a heinous act of betrayal. He deserves all my attention, but I falter often. When I feign off Morpheus* I cannot concentrate on his ramblings. My wallet is a black hole, but he enjoys playing beneath the Go-Shin-Boku instead of experiencing the lights and noises and smells and tastes of the wild amusement park. He is not perfect. Instead, he is quite devious! I am called into his elementary school when he causes a fuss, but his actions are never in malice or ill contempt. I dare not scold him. He does not scold me when I fail to be a proper mother. He accepts me for the klutzy, useless, girl-woman I am, but I do hope one day soon there will be another.

* * *

Author: A peek at Kagome's home life. Also, I've edited the chapters to have titles. I did not know what to name them before.

Morpheus*: Greek god of sleep

**Word Count: 200**


	6. Six: Achilles' Heel

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Six: Achilles ' Heel**

**

* * *

**

I saw something I should not have seen. He knew, too. His bizarre gold eyes flashed and his mouth twisted into a snarl. I saw a weakness. He never permits weakness to be shown, but I saw it—the limp arm hanging at his side and the mechanics hiding beneath the white dress shirt. He ordered me to leave. I did. He was not angry at me. This I realized on the train home. He was ashamed, humiliated. The injured beast was never quick to accept help. But maybe, with coercion and patience, I will smooth salve into his wounds.

* * *

Author: Enjoying it? Please tell me if so or not!

**Word Count: 100 **


	7. Seven: Blast From the Past

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Seven: Blast From the Past

* * *

**

Tonight, the room is full of university students. I suppose I should be with them instead of standing behind this microphone. I am jealous of them. I feel excluded. Weary, I rest from singing. As I sip on water a customer approaches me. Familiarity hangs about him like an unwelcomed guest.

"Kagome?" he asks. He has an ordinary looking face.

This man staring down at me grins when I confirm my name.

"I suppose you cannot recognize me!" he brags, "We went to high school together!"

"Hojo," I smile, but think, _you look exactly the same._

"After you withdrew from school because of your sickness I became very worried. I tried visiting, but it seemed as if you were always resting! But I am happy to see you so well!"

"Sick—oh, yes, I have recovered completely, thank you for you concern." I lied about my reasoning for quitting school. If I said it was to get a job and take care of a child people would assume I became pregnant. It was easier to lie sometimes.

Hojo rambled about his time at the University. His future plans. His bright future plans. His bright, wealthy future plans. In an attempt to draw me back into the conversation he said, "Did you complete you studies already, Kagome?"

"No." I answered, my smile wavering.

He paused, pursing his lips slightly, "Did you finish high school?"

I felt no need to answer.

A blush rose on his cheeks, and he sputtered out different apologies about being inconsiderate and cruel. I tried to assure him no harm was done. He insisted on some how making it up to me. He offered to take me on a date. _I have not been on a date in few months, _I realized. Loneliness and longing crept upon me. I want to accept. I am attracted by the normalcy of Hojo.

"Miss. Higurashi," _his_ voice interrupted.

"Sir," I respond. It was obvious from my first week Sesshoumaru demanded—required—respect from his subordinates.

"I believe it is time for you to continue with your job." It was worded as a suggestion, but was not spoken as one.

Hojo made to rebuke my boss, but Sesshoumaru turned back to the bar, ignoring the paying customer. "You should finish school so you can find a better job and boss," Hojo recommended.

_He's looking down on me,_ I frown in realization.

* * *

Author: Oh, how I _love _writing these drabbles. So much underlying things going on! Also, almost everything is significant to the story, so please, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me! Heck, if you want me to explain a whole chapter, I will! =3

**Word Count: 400**


	8. Eight: It's not for you

—**I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Eight: It's not for you…

* * *

**

Today is my day off. Every Wednesday I catch up on sleep. Pay bills. Enjoy Shippou. And wish I was working. You see, Sesshoumaru never closes _Hachisu_. Not on Christmas. Not on New Years. And even though no-one might be working that night, although no-one might wander in, he stays open. I thought he was masochistic at first. Miroku, who has been employed by Sesshoumaru the longest, enlightened me. "There's always someone looking for solace, Kagome," he began, "Although our benefactor might not be the most generous and pleasant of company—he is company nonetheless. Some people don't have such a luxury as a loving family and friends."

I wondered if Sesshoumaru was also one of those people. I know little about the girl named Rin who appeared in the alleyway. I cannot imagine our stoic boss keeping a child in his company, but many probably think the same thing about me. I thought maybe Sesshoumaru was not trying to offer comfort to the customers. I thought maybe Sesshoumaru was trying to comfort himself. As I sit in the sun I crave the moon. I crave to become a customer. A customer who fills the gaping room and consoles him.

* * *

Author: Happy Celebrations everyone!

**Word Count: 200**


	9. Nine: All That Remains

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Nine: All That Remains**

* * *

Sesshoumaru does not like it when workers arrive too early; however, he dislikes it even more when workers arrive late. When he gives you a time he expects you to be there _at that time. _Remarkably, I found myself at work premature. I did not hesitant about going in; _Hachisu _neighborhood can be dangerous alone. I could come up with a lame excuse, though. I was very good at making them up, and Sesshoumaru was very good at seeing through them. I thought it worked out very well. I crept into the backdoor, which Sesshoumaru unlocked an hour before most of the employees were scheduled to report. I wonder why he does that...it does not make much sense, but I have noticed his stoic actions do not match his stoic words.

A loud crash emanated from the lounge. Shaken and curious I edged towards the cracked door showing the back of the bar. Glasses glinted as they sat in the shelves, trembling from what was happening. Liquors quivered, too. Haunting threats. Dark promises. Chilling remarks. Menacing hits. My hand gripped my cheap cell phone. I had considered calling the police, but I knew they would only enter into something over their heads. Behind me, someone asked, "Are you Rin's friend?"

A little girl stood in the shadows of the stairs. She had spoken too loud. There was a pause outside. Without thought, I rushed towards her. Just as the "Employee's Only " door opened, we were secured in the cleaning closet, shoved up against mildewing mops, scratchy rags, and putrid chemicals. I had the child's mouth sealed shut with my hand. As I child I would do that to get my blabbering brother to shut up, and, as a boy, he would lick my palm. I would whip my hand away and squeal in disgust. It was gross! But here? Now? I would not have risked such a thing. Even if the girl ended up peeing on my favorite jeans I would keep her still and silent.

The noises intensified again. The walls rattled as someone was shoved up against them. I had to cover my own mouth, too. Now, I feared being the one to accidentally wet herself. Eventually it all subsided like a horrible storm. The thundering and lightening dulled; the remains were left to be cleaned up. I did not leave the closet until he opened the door. He had been looking for a broom, not us. The girl pried my hand from her mouth to grin up as Sesshoumaru. She recovered so quickly while I shivered and exited the closet with stiff limbs. I was dazed and weak. The girl was sent up-stairs, skipping like she was at the zoo. I was sent home. By god, what will happen now? The storm will come again. Will our luck hold? Though, it does not seem as if we had much luck—not with the blood smeared on the stage or the broken mirror or Sesshoumaru's limping leg.

* * *

Author: Duh-dun-dun… I hope to be updating bimonthly from now on, also. You might recognize the title of this chapter from a Nine Inch Nails song. Enjoy and please review!

**Word Count: 500**


	10. Ten: Family

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Ten: Family**

* * *

Sesshoumaru hired a bouncer today. Imagine my surprise when I walked into a wall of muscle when arriving to work. I thought the storm returned and swung my purse (which I have purposefully made heavy). I clipped him in the head and prepared for another blow when I was stopped—by my boss no less. "Miss Kagome," he began, "I did not hire you to beat up suspicious strangers." Sesshoumaru gave the recovering man a pointed look. "That would fall under his job description." The unfamiliar man struggled to his feet, glaring between Sesshoumaru and me. His face was red; both reasons, my purse and his embarrassment that a woman bested him on his first day, seemed plausible.

"Shut up, bastard!" the man snapped, "The bitch caught me off guard!"

Instead of laying it on the newbie (like I was getting ready to do), he clipped, "It is not I who's the bastard here, Inuyasha." It was then, as they stood side by side in the dark hall, that I realized these men were not strangers to another, though they might seriously desire it; they were brothers—or half brothers, as I would be corrected later on in the night.

* * *

**Word Count: 200**

AN: Okay, I know I'm not really keeping with my biweekly promise, I'm sorry. Forgive me?


	11. Eleven: Family Feud

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Eleven: Family Feud**

* * *

Despite my first encounter with Inuyasha, we quickly become friends. It was surprising how he slipped into our four man team. Miroku and he feign innocence, but I have heard them snigger like school boys together. Although Sango and he do fight, it is more of the battling of wits. She is such a feminist and he is, well, a bit old fashioned. They do respect each other, though; it is bizarre to say the least. Then, he and I argued a lot the first week, but after bringing in some extra cake I made for Shippou's birthday that he ate (I originally intended to give it to Sesshoumaru), Inuyasha seemed to warm up to me. Now we just tease each other.

The only one he argues with now is his brother—surprise, surprise. For example, once, on a rare, quiet Friday evening, the lounge was filled with a strange noise: shouting. We have had days where the crowd was rowdy; we have had days where the brooding, angry drunks would raise their voices, but nothing like this. Nothing. The few customers lingering in the shadows exchanged looks, paid their bill, and left.

When Sesshoumaru emerged from the back where the fight emanated, he barely glanced around before commanding, "Close up and leave." We did so while avoiding his electric rage that jumped and sparked from his body. When we came too close, we were shocked. I did not want to leave him in such a state; I almost turned back, but I saw Inuyasha in the alleyway. We went to the convenience store, picked up a six pack, and drank beer on the steps to my shrine. It was a strange thing not to talk, but still understand. Then again, I have had a lot of practice with Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**Word Count: 300**

AN: Inuyasha is going to be the catalyst, so, please hold on! Thank you for all your reviews, too!


	12. Twelve: An Inkling

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Twelve: An Inkling**

Inuyasha has infiltrated my home. I do not really know how he did it, but soon, on days I had off, he would be at my house horsing around with Shippou, lecturing Sota on how to be a man, squabbling with grandpa, and shoving my mom's food into his cavernous mouth. We talked often; he would climb the Goshinboku and I would sit beneath the branches. In those moments I felt so childish, but so mature. We sometimes broached those touchy subjects about our fathers or sometimes we only mentioned the mundane things, like the weather, or sometimes we laughed until our throats closed up and our eyes swam with humor. It is great to be so comfortable with someone like that, but poor Shippou—I think I gave him the wrong idea.

"Kagome?" He did not call me mom or anything because we both agreed it was weird. "Do you like Inuyasha?"

"Yeah," I said, slurping some soup.

"No," he persisted, his inquisitive green eyes staring into me, "Do you _like_ him?"

"Oh." I set down my spoon. The soup did not taste so good any more. After a few moments of me acting like an abashed teenager Shippou piped up, "I didn't think so." He went back to shoveling the noodles into his mouth and swinging his short legs.

When I greeted Inuyasha that night at the back door, I realized it was not Shippou who I gave the wrong idea to, though. Did Sesshoumaru think that, too?

* * *

**Word Count: 250**

AN: Thank you all for your loving, I really do love it and feed off of it (does that make me shallow?).


	13. Thirteen: The Good Host

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Good Host**

We had guests last night. They acted civil by keeping their voices low and hands to themselves. I was not fooled, I knew better. Sango did not know; Miroku did not know; Inuyasha did not know. But I knew—so did Sesshoumaru. Yet, he did not show any signs of displeasure. He mixed their drinks and personally delivered them as if these brutes were good paying customers not scum like they really were. This made me angry. These men had hurt him; these men had shamed him! He must have said something funny because all night long they were smiling.

**Word Count: 100**


	14. Fourteen: Foreboding

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Fourteen: Foreboding**

They came again, but this time they did not put on a façade. They pushed customers, broke glasses, and turned over tables. Sesshoumaru dealt with them appropriately b twisting their arms behind their backs and escorting them out—all seven.

I was happy, but scared. Scared like I have never been before because I know these men are not just street rats looking for trouble. Trouble is baby's play for them, chaos and power is their goal. I know they power is not limited either. It is omnipresent. I can see it winding around Inuyasha's throat, Shippou's throat, Sesshoumaru's throat.

**Word Count: 100**

Author: A reviewer brought it to my attention they are unsure of who these "guests" are. If you look at chapter nine, they are the same "storm." I am sorry for the confusion. I use a lot of extended metaphors and such and I want these drabbles to be connected but at the same time separated… does that make sense?


	15. Fifteen: The Breaking Point

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Breaking Point**

I overheard a discussion. I was curious about Sesshoumaru and "The Band of Seven" (my nickname for them). He was friendly, as friendly gets with Sesshoumaru, on Thursday. Come Friday, he shoved them into the alleyway's grimy puddles. Inuyasha did not get it either, which is why I stood in the bathroom with my ear pressed against the wall. I could hear very well, but it was hard to understand. Sesshoumaru never told a joke (why did I think he did?), he had threatened them, and yet those bullies smiled—smiled—as the most intimidating man I have known promised rip their most valued parts from them.

My fear fastened my throat. I stopped listening and left the bathroom to collect my things. I trembled when I picked up my purse. I could not hold it. It slipped out of my hands. My compact and lip stick spilled out from its sad, yawning mouth.

"Ms. Kagome."

I looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Sir?"

"Is there a reason you have not left?"

I shook my head and gathered my things and fled, wishing I could run back and tell him: yes, there is a reason I do not want to go home.

* * *

Author: I hope the clears things up a bit more regarding the identities of our antagonists.

**Word Count: 200**


	16. Sixteen: Haven

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Sixteen: Haven**

I arrived home that same night without realizing I would not be allowed to finally succumb to slumber. Shippou was awake when I snuck into the door. "Kagome!" he wailed and fell into my arms.

"Shh, I'm here," I cooed. I had not seen who had kept him awake.

"Ah, so you're Kagome, the Shikon Miko." I tensed and looked up. Before me stood two lanky men who flanked the obvious leader. His arms were crossed as her leered at me. He was mocking me. My family fed themselves through fairytales; the story of the Shikon Miko was one of our most famous. I slipped Shipou behind my back. Mother, grandpa, and Hirou slept in a separate building so I would not have to worry about waking them if something happened.

"I don't have much, most of it is in the bank. I have some tips in my purse and a tin in the kitchen with a few yen. Take the t.v. if you want. It's not that great anyways. I don't have a computer or anything else worth a lot," I stated.

The man blinked his big, sleepy brown eyes. Apparently he had not expected this to happen. "I think you've misunderstood our intentions."

I tensed and backed towards the door, feeling for the knob. I did not want to turn my back on these intruders, but it was my only chance of escape.

"See Koga, this was not a good idea! He told us not to freak her out!" whined a companion.

"Oh, Shut up!" the leader ground out. He did not like having his authority question. It was during this mental lapse that I ripped open the door and scrambled out. Picking Shippou up, I ran into the thicket of trees, trying to throw them off my trail. I knew this place. I knew were a rabbit had made its home and where the roots jutted up from erosion. I led them to those places, but I avoided them all the same. Shippou whimpered despite his best efforts; he was always trying to act like a little man. I heard no shouts or yelling, they obviously did not want to attract attention. I knew not to let my pace up, though, I had seen them, and I could easily describe their faces to the police.

My feet carried me to a place I knew was safe: _Hachisu._

Author: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am grateful for all of your encouragement!

**Word Count: 400**


	17. Seventeen: Privacy

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

* * *

Sesshoumaru was never one to ask, he ordered. So, when I showed up in the back alleyway with a quaking boy latched onto my arm and an unnatural frenzy in my eyes, I happily scurried in upon his demand. "You'll stay in the bar."He said. With my mind scrambled like a pile of leaves disturbed by a devious child, I was grateful for the lack of choices. I dragged Shiipou and myself to the very place I left not but an hour ago. I decided to set up camp in one of the shadows booths. The leather was sticky, but it was better than the floor. I fell asleep with Shippou nestled on my stomach, but then awoke to his sobbing a few pathetic winks of sleep later. I rocked him back and forth, saying all sorts of nonsense. I did not know what I was doing, I was just _doing_. Only when the last of his hiccups escaped did he crawl to the other side of the booth and succumb, once again, to sleep. We held hands across the table. The "Employees Only" door creaked. I looked up. No-one came through then or for the rest of the night.

* * *

Author: I know this chapter does not offer a lot of answers, but I needed a bridge. Thanks for all your loving, too; you're all beautiful people!

**Word Count: 200**


	18. Eighteen: Understanding

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Eighteen: Understanding**

* * *

Some people might consider waking up to a tuff of hair shoved up their nose to be weird, but, after my terror filled night, I was grateful for something harmless as a child's bangs getting lodged in one of my nostrils by accident. When I had the stamina to open my eyes, I was rewarded by giggling, smiles, and innocent happiness. It was a trophy worth a thousand.

"Kagome!" Shippou exclaimed, when he realized I was awake. "I'm sorry! We were being loud." He dropped his face in shame, as if he had failed in an epic quest.

"No," I sighed, "It was time for me to get up."

"Oh! Good, then you can play with Rin, too!" A girl grinned up at me from under the table. I noted the little pony tail bobbing at the top of her head.

"Have you eaten breakfast, yet?" I did not want to flat out refuse, but I really needed a cup of strong, bitter coffee to bring me back to reality.

"Nope, Mr. Tashio said he would bring it down for us," Sipphou chimed while Rin nodded and whispered, "He never lets me eat down here! Rin is very excited!"

"Ah," was the only thing I could proffer. I sat up in the booth and rounded my back. If I thought my futon at home was crummy, I will welcome it after a night on this leather seat. Whether or not I would feel comfortable sleeping in my apartment, which is in the space above the well house, is completely different. Investing in an alarm system did not seem unreasonable anymore (though the price tag will always daunt me). I rubbed my forehead and kicked my legs, to give the kids something to squeal about; which they did to my heads dismay but my hearts elation. I was expecting a very prompt breakfast, so when it took an extra twenty minutes than anticipated, my stomach gave me courage to venture upstairs. Something, I believe, no one has done expect Rin and Sessoumaru.

Just as I gave a phony excuse to the children, he emerged. He was not alone. I stilled and felt betrayal and anger rise in me at a painful rate. I glowered at Sesshoumaru. I wanted to send all sorts of unmentionable insults his direction; he should be grateful the children stared out from under the table.

"Kagome," whined Shippou. He knew exactly who those people were. He met them last night while trying to avoid sleep in front of the television. I did the only thing I could; I made a physical barrier between them and him.

"Oh, come on!" ground out the dark man. "That is hardly necessary!" My fists clenched. I was ready to wail on them if they came anywhere in my proximity.

"Jesus!" Inuyasha barreled through the back door and slammed into the bar. The glasses and alcohol rattled in retaliation. "What the hell have you done?" I was relieved to see him. I knew that out of anyone he would not be the one to deceive me! He was a truly great friend! He was-

"I told you not to startle her, damn it!"

"What?" I interrupted the impending argument. I wanted answers, and I wanted them now.

"Rin, upstairs," Sesshoumaru ordered. She crawled out from the depths of the shadows and crept to the door. "You, as well, boy," he nodded to Shippou.

"No," I announced. "He will stay here." Sesshoumaru's eyes thinned considerably, but he made no rebuke. Feeling as if I finally had some control, I asked, "What is going on? Why am I outta whatever loop you're in even though it seems as if I'm in the center of it?"

"I tried to explain that to you last night, but you lit of your house like a bat outta hell!" explained the dark leader; he made to take a step forward, but, simultaneously, I moved back and Sesshoumaru gripped the stranger's shoulder, keeping the space between us.

Inuyasha rounded from behind the bar and shoved his half-brother's hand away. "Get off. He's my man to deal with."

"Your man!" The intruder to my house obviously did not like being labeled as such. "I believe I volunteered to help you out, Inuyasha."

"I believe you were indebted to me, Koga," the younger brother returned and was not further rebuked.

The two lackeys had shrunk to the wall. They seemed harmless, but, then again, so did I.

"I don't care who's top dog!" I shouted. Everyone's hair seemed to settle at that. Inuyasha sighed. Sesshoumaru moved to be behind the bar; apparently, he had more important things to do, like wiping the clean glasses. Koga pulled out the nearest chair and sat down into it. "So?" I did not want to beg or sound desperate, but the fact of the matter is I was desperate and willing to beg at this point.

"So," repeated Koga, a grin on his face, "You pretty face has a nice, fat, red target pinned to back of it." Shippou gripped my arm. He was not stupid. "Because your voice is so powerful and because of the investment sitting in a nondescript bank," he explained, but he did not need to go any farther. I caught on.

"Who cares enough?" I struggled to get the words out.

"Naraku." Sesshoumaru held up a picture for me to see. A pale skinned, dark hair man that could have passed as a model, actor, or just very rich bachelor grinned at me.

"He has beef with Sesshoumaru, and he just likes creating hell. He claims to be nothing but a profitable dance club owner, but his books don't add up," offered Koga.

"Yakuza," I stated.

"That greedy SOB sees a pretty girl that can bring him more money than any of his underhanded dealings ever would or did; plus, he gets to screw over his competition at the same time. Sweet deal, huh?" Inuyasha growled. I really needed coffee.

* * *

Author: I hope this is a chapter many of you wanted. More explanations will come, too.

**Word Count: 1,000**


	19. Nineteen: I See You

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

** Chapter Nineteen: I See You**

* * *

Koga sat across from me in the booth, a stupid grin on his face. Even though he was helping me I had a vague desire to slap his lips right off. In fact, I kinda wanted to beat the shit out of every single man in this room and then hug and cry my thanks to them all, even Koga's two backups. I appreciated the protection, because what if it had been someone else waiting in my apartment? At the same time, I was furious they went behind my back and did all of this. I blew on the coffee I was finally granted after more details of Naraku and the "Band of Seven" were buried on to me. Shippou sat next to me munching on some type of cereal. It was a multigrain, healthy name brand thing. Normally, I bought the cheapest, not always the best, food on the shelves.

I kept on fidgeting and squirming. As you can see I was not feeling so comfortable in Sesshoumaru's territory. This group of people knew things about me I have never confided in anyone. I did not like how vulnerable I was before them. What else did they know? I wanted to probe their minds so I could keep whatever secret was left, a secret.

Koga apparently did not know boundaries because he proceeded to ask, "So, whatchya got in the bank?"

I glared at him over the top of my cup. It seemed to take affect because further questions fell into silence. Shippou, however, began his own line of inquire: "Are they good guys?" "Can I beat up Inuyasha, you know I can!" "Do I have to go to school?" "Can I tell my friends?" I answered them accordingly: "I think they're good guys." "No, you can't beat up Inuyasha. Finish breakfast and then you can." "I think you can stay home from school." "No, don't tell your friends. This is a big kid secret, okay?"

"Kagome," Shippou whispered. I leaned down. "That man keeps on staring." I glance up at Koga, he was bossing around his subordinates. "No!" protested Shippou. Inuyasha was talking over the phone to his girlfriend (he was reassuring her he was not cheating). "No!" Shippou insisted again. I struggle to keep my eyes on the coffee. "Really?" I whispered. "Yes!" he hissed. Across the room a pen clicked as Sesshoumaru attended to _Hachisu's _inventory.

* * *

Author: Something light after that last one. Gotta keep the diet balanced! I think many of you have been waiting for something like this to finally come along! =3

**Word Count: 400**


	20. Twenty: Oppertunities

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Twenty: Opportunities**

* * *

Have you ever had one of those great, life-changing moments? For me, it occurred after breakfast. Sesshoumaru approached me as Shippou said goodbye to Rin, and Inuyasha bickered with Koga. It was oddly intimate when he said, "I have a spare apartment should you wish to avoid any openings for Naraku to attack your family and you. Also, Rin is in need of companionship."

Normally, I would have been touched by such an uncharacteristic gesture, but after being kept in the dark I was pissed and unwilling to let it down so easily. I was not a pathetic, weak woman. I am raising an orphan, aren't I? I am working, aren't I? I am capable of protecting myself, aren't I? I know tough times, and I have no room or time to be the weak, pathetic woman.

I gritted out, "Thank you, but it seems as if your kindness has gone too far." Sesshoumaru remained indifferent and replied, "Don't be late for work tomorrow, Miss Kagome." I did not realize my mistake until the train ride home (Koga tagging along a car behind). Like all great moments, you don't realize they happened until they pass, and you made your decision.

* * *

Author: Sorry about the gap! I know many of you might be disappointed, but I hate clichés and rather avoid them when possible!

**Word Count: 200**


	21. Twenty One: High Horse

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Twenty One: High Horse**

* * *

Maybe it was the knowledge Koga's cronies were tailing Shippou and me. Maybe it was the knowledge Inuyasha took away time from his girlfriend to check on me. Maybe it was the knowledge as I entered and left work all my movements were clocked. Either way, when I returned to _Hachisu _I felt like a teenager sneaking in from a late night with her boyfriend. I remained anxious until Sango asked me at my break if something was wrong. It then came to my attention neither she nor Mirkou knew about what was going on.

In fact, no one but our tight circle and Naraku himself were aware of his machinations. I reassured her I was fine, remounted the stage, and glanced about the room. It astounded me how little I meant to these people. It was foolish to think I was more than a cocktail singer they happen upon when coming for a drink. Feeling very lonely, I sang, for it seemed to be my one true companion.

As I cried out for understanding, I wondered if this is how Sesshoumaru felt when he first lost his father. He suddenly went from being someone very important to being common. Sure, people gawked at him like people tend to do when tragedy strikes, but once his mother was gone who was there to soothe the broken soul of a little boy? He became insignificant very quickly. I was always insignificant. I was simply blinded by my ego thinking it had mattered.

It was during my despair when Sesshoumaru beckoned me from the stage. Trudging over I inquired what he needed.

"It is not I." He gestured behind the bar. I leaned over. Rin's head bobbed amongst the bottles of liquor.

"Miss Kagome," she began, "Rin has wanted to hear you sing ever since Rin has come here, but Miss Kagome, why do you sing so sadly? It is beautiful," she asserted, "But Miss. Kagome is best when she smiles and is happy, I know this from Mister Sesshoumaru—"

"Rin," he interrupted, reminding the small girl she was not here to ramble.

"So, Rin hoped Miss. Kagome would be happy," she finished.

I smiled and wanted to cry. I bowed my head to collect myself, chuckling. Finally, I looked down at her and said, "Yes, Rin, I think I'll do that."

She showed off the gap from her missing tooth.

* * *

_**Word Count: 400**_

_**Author: Enjoy. **_


	22. Twenty Two: First Impressions

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Twenty Two: First Impressions**

* * *

A month later, full of singing and quasi-normalcy, Naraku waltzed into _Hachisu. _I had to admit, he acted classy. He was polite when ordering from Miroku and tipped great. He chatted pleasantly with other patrons in the low tones appropriate for our atmosphere. When he approached me, he seemed like any other guy wanting to flirt. I was willing to forget all this nonsense, tell Koga to call off his goons, calm Inuyasha down, and accuse Sesshoumaru of paranoia. Then, his jerky movements, odd comments, and devious grin reminded me why I was to call this intimidating, menacing man "enemy."

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Author: Alright, let's get this ball rollin' **


	23. Twenty Three: Common Sense

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Twenty Three: Common Sense**

* * *

"Ms. Kagome."

"Yes, sir?"

"I will be escorting you home tonight."

I starred and blinked. I was not entirely convinced Sesshoumaru just said that. When he gathered his keys and a rain coat and stood in front of me with a quirked eye brow did I ask, "Why?"

He frowned. "Perhaps you didn't recognize Naraku in our bar this evening."

"I have eyes," I bristled.

"Then use them to make educated conclusions, Ms. Kagome. I would have hoped you realized I hired for your brains as much as for your singing capabilities."

"Thanks for the compliment," I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Author:** I'm sorry!


	24. Twenty Four: Lingering

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Twenty Four: Lingering**

* * *

If yesterday hadn't ended awkward, I don't know what made me think tonight would start normal. I shuffled around the edges of the bar, obviously avoiding Sesshoumaru. He made no indication towards my skittish behavior. Thankfully, Sango wasn't there. Sure, I could have used her advice, but I don't think I was quite ready to face what happened! What am I going to do? My face stays flush on the stage as I sing. A few patrons ask if I was feeling sick. They said I trembled the whole time on stage like a rabbit before a predator-if only!

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Author:** oh, oh! Want to know what happened? Keep reading~


	25. Twenty Five: The Spy

**—I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Twenty Five: The Spy**

* * *

Shippou smiled over his cup of hot chocolate. I glanced up from my own, confused by why such a devious grin should be plastered on his cherubic face.

"What?" I finally asked with a mouthful of marshmallow.

"I saw you!" he bragged.

I raised an eyebrow.

He sang, "You and Sesshoumaru-K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I blanched and blushed. "I thought you were sleeping!" I squeaked. Mortified, I covered my face. The opportunity arouse, so I resolved to feed the spark between, expecting a small flame. I was surprised to find a hellish fire waiting in the furnace. And, gosh, it got hot!

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Author:** Take this however you want, for now! ; )


	26. Twenty Six: On the Same Page

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Twenty Six: On the Same Page**

* * *

Was it because we were standing too close? Was it because of the random autumn down pour that left us both shivering? Was it because both of us were sick on standing on the brink? I cannot fully describe why it happened, it just did. Something clicked when I turned to say good night. It was unanimous. We filled the space between us with passionate kisses that spoke no fear or hesitancy in our feelings. Our hands were as active as our mouths. Wet clothes. Slick Hair. Damp Skin. We only yielded when we knew enough, was enough—for tonight.

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Author**: For a few who might be confused: No, you didn't miss a chapter, I just skipped around because I wanted to, but now you saw the past we'll check out the aftermath next, d'accord? Also, review! I so loved hearing you're reactions! They're so darling!


	27. Twenty Seven: His Needs

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: His Needs**

* * *

Today, someone clambered onto the stage. I did not know until her hair surrounded me and her hands chocked my voice. Her suffocation lasted seconds. Her presence lingered. I never saw her face, or heard her voice. She left as quietly as she came.

"I feel fine," I tried to reassure Sesshoumaru, but as he pulled me into his office my legs wobbled like a drunk and my hands could not grip the shot he pushed at me. "I don't need this!" I protested. He took it from me and drank it himself before pouring another, which he drank, too.

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Author:** Oh, whoops, it seems as if lovin' will be put on hold…for one more chapter. Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them!


	28. Twenty Eight: Gumption

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Gumption**

* * *

She was bribed so Naraku could wallow in the fear and chaos. Although, Sesshoumaru made a debacle out of my attacker's plan, our enemy's achieved his goal. After returning from handling the woman, Inuyasha stalked the office grumbling about how he couldn't be angry at her because she quietly left. Sesshoumaru watched me, fingering another shot. I observed the space. It was cluttered and seemingly impersonal. No pictures. No decorations. However, when he reached for files, he didn't have to look. It was like watching him at the bar. This was his domain.

"You need to hire more guys," Inuyasha's insisted.

"It's unnecessary," Sesshoumaru disagreed.

"Your handicapped—"

"Leave."

Inuyasha growled out foul words. I stood.

"Ms. Kagome." I drooped back into the seat like a falling leaf. He lifted the glass to his lips. It would have been his third one. He placed it back on his desk, still full. He studied me and I studied him.

I said, "If you apologize for what happened you're a coward." I wasn't talking about tonight's adventure.

"I'm not a coward." His eyes slimmed.

I scoffed, "Prove it."

"You will stay here tonight."

"Excuse me?" I sputtered.

He downed his third shot.

* * *

**Word Count: 200**

**Author:** I hope this chapter clears up some confusion and makes everyone happppyyy! :D


	29. Twenty Nine: Reflection

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Reflection**

* * *

Shiipou and Rin sang along with some Sunday morning cartoon. I sat in a daze with a cup of coffee as they swayed back and forth. I was exhausted, for reasons obvious to only Sesshoumaru and I. _And it'll stay that way,_ I thought, sipping at my drink. I winced. Rin squealed. Shippou danced. I didn't have the heart to tell them to lower their voices; also, I wanted to get some revenge. Sesshoumaru exited his room a few moments later. I glanced up and grimaced. If he was any indicator of how I looked, than a mirror would break.

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Author:** did ya laugh because I did! :D More information coming later…


	30. Thirty: Ignorance is Bliss

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Thirty: Ignorance is Bliss**

* * *

He stared at me as if it was _my_ fault we were currently in this state. No way was I backing down. I glared back through blood shot eyes. He decided not to drink any coffee, as if he was above consuming caffeine after a night like _that_! I slurped my drink for good measure. Sesshoumaru's mouth twisted slightly; he was getting ready to rebuke me, probably call me childish or something. However—Rin screamed. I never knew two hung-over people could move so quickly. I glanced about for Shippou. _Where is he?_ My heart stuttered. I dashed to follow Sesshoumaru down the hall.

Shippou stood against the bedroom wall, looking terrified. Sesshoumaru examined every part of Rin, trying to find what caused her to shriek in such a way. He was unsuccessful. "Rin," he tried to coax, but failed miserably. She continued to hiccup and weep as my boss fumbled to comfort her.

Relief and confusion clashed in me. The result was instant nausea. I scrambled out of the room and clawed into the bathroom, making it to the toilet successfully. My hair got in the way, but I shaking too bad to try and move it. I clutched desperately to the sides. I didn't want to collapse. After a few dry wretches, I tore away from the toilet, wishing desperately this apartment was built in the western style so I could crawl into the shower.

Shippou stood there, so scared and so sad. "Kagome," he whispered. I saw the well of tears was full.

"I'm okay," I croaked.

He didn't come towards me. I knew why, though, his parents were alcoholics. I didn't drink because of him—typically. I cradled my head. The rush of blood was disorienting. His tiny hands were soon mixed in with my tangle mess of hair. He did what I did for him whenever he was sick or had done something really bad, but I couldn't quite forgive him for. He then did his best to put my hair into a bun, ignoring the vomit. Not all the strands were up, but I wasn't about the fix it, either.

"Can we go home, now?"

"Yes."

We left without saying goodbye to Sesshoumaru or Rin. They were still in the backroom. I could hear her broken explanation, but I didn't want to hear something so intimate. It was too familiar to Shipou's own past.

* * *

**Word Count: 400**

**Author: **I find Kagome and Sesshoumaru portrayed so perfectly—it's annoying. I want to show you how they're so not perfect, but so beautiful at the same time. Please, take a moment to review as well. Thank you!


	31. Thirty One: Nonchalant

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Thirty One: Nonchalant**

* * *

I stood with my back to the door. I should have been facing it though. I should leave. I needed to leave. Why did I come? He called and said I wasn't needed tonight, but then why was I standing in the hall with my back to the door with his eyes on me? Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said. Rin was visiting my house, yet I left her and Shippou in the care of my mother for the night. Was that smart with Naraku? I never really considered myself smart, though. I stepped forward when I should have been stepping back—but that's all it took.

We were clutching at whatever we could grasp, as long as it was on each other. Breaths were sporadic and frustrating. Clothing was bunched and wrinkled, but when this moment was over an iron would wipe away the evidence of our affair, our feelings. We were teenagers at a school dance, grinding shamelessly. He braced against the wall to support us both. I gripped his shoulders. I felt where skin became machine, but I found myself not caring. In fact, I didn't care about anything. Just us. Just here. Just now.

* * *

**Word Count: 200**

**Author**: So…enjoy and review. =]


	32. Thirty Two: Clandestine

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Thirty Two: Clandestine**

* * *

I was okay keeping it a secret. It didn't bother me how we didn't go out on frivolous dates or talk about nothing. Our quick indulgences were enough. Kissing and touching and lingering feelings. I felt happy. After two years of trying not to act like a desperate teenager, I find he has been retraining himself, too. It's satisfying to think that I am just as desirable to him as he is to me. That blissful week juxtaposed to this one, the one I'm staggering through like a drunken whore wearing stilettos, was cruel.

I was leaving early, Koga called complaining that Shippou was complaining about a stomach ache. Sesshoumaru allowed it with a simple nod. It wasn't out of the ordinary for him to let me go home to Shippou, so no one would be suspicious of any unusual behavior. I must have forgotten something inside or maybe he needed to tell me something, it doesn't matter anymore. Just as he reached me, someone sprung from the depths of the shadows. His hand was impaled upon the attacker's knife. It's better than his heart, I suppose. But while I scream and he bled I felt as if something died.

* * *

**Word Count: 200**

**Author:** Okay, nuff crap. The plot needs to be pushed along.


	33. Thirty Three: The Beast

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Thirty Three: The Beast**

* * *

It wasn't blood, I discovered, but that was only after he shoved his other fist into the assailant's nose. The crunch of bone wasn't satisfying for me. This man was only another pawn ensnared in the spider's web. Pity, grief, misery—I couldn't feel any of these until hours after. I was too busy coaxing Sesshoumaru to stop kicking the man who was curled like a dead bug (which I was afraid he might actually become). However, my fear was not a simple echo of the events. It was acute and directed at Sesshoumaru. It was as if it was normal, as if he's beaten someone bloody countless times. It struck me that I knew very little of this man I was enjoying passionate moments with.

Terrified by what I witnessed, I had him leave my little apartment as soon I was delivered there. I didn't want Shippou to be anywhere near him. I didn't want to be near him. I didn't feel guilt when I shut the door on his cold face that now seems so alien. I welcomed Shippou's whimpering and a night full of replacing one trash bag after another as he regurgitated whatever Koga fed him.

* * *

**Words: 200**

**Author**: Sorry! I hope the 2012 has been good for you. Please review. I appreciate everyone's love!


	34. Thiry Four: Pull on your Big Girl's

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Thirty Four: Pull on your Big Girl's**

* * *

A week disappeared along with any lingering leaves on the trees. Autumn died as I fretted often, but denied more help. Inuyasha complained to me about the way we decided to handle Naraku, claiming we were hiding the spider, helping him almost. I said there were enough people tangled in his web. Sesshoumaru said nothing. His silence was a relief. I was so confused with our relationship, with my own feelings. But now, as the throes of winter wrap herself about us, I became annoyed. At him, of course, but with myself, too. We're both experienced adults. We take care of our children—and yet, we're acting like stupid preteens.

Actions often speak louder than words. Such a cliché applies greatly to Sesshoumaru. When it comes to him it's all about the sly movements and subtle hints, but if you don't know his language than mistranslation is easy. I needed a lesson in his language, and he needed to teach me. I tried immersing myself, because the experts say that's the best way to learn, but I'm so lost. I'm not sure if he kissed me I would know what to do—pull him closer or push him away.

That's why I stomped through the first slushy snow at noon on a Sunday. Enough was enough. I was scared still, but I was ready to try to understand. When I politely knocked on the backdoor, Sesshoumaru seemed to be expecting someone else. I demanded to be let in. His hackles rose, but he stepped aside. Before the warmth of the heating had chased away the chill I looked at him and said, "We need to talk."

"What's in the bank," he returned. There was no question, only a command.

I always knew Sesshoumaru was short with his words, but I quickly learned although he was a private man, he was also a curious and thorough detective with pointed questions I found myself flinching away from. He did not let up through. No matter how cryptic my answers he would slowly drag out the story and piece it together. I was grateful, though, because as everything about my family history was laid at his feet as a peace offering, he wasn't cruel or judgmental. Albeit, he might be considered cold or dispassionate, it helped me calm down. He was like an ice pack on a swollen ankle I kept walking on.

* * *

**Word Count: 400**

**Author:** No excuses, I only ask for forgiveness. This is for a particular reviewer, however, who reminded me that my words have touched her. Thank you gabrielajeu.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five: Pro Bono

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter 35: Pro Bono**

Kouga sniffed. "For real?"

I hated the way he said that.

"I mean, I get that it's super old and whatever, but it is just jewel after all. He's more into selling drugs or whatever," Inuyasha agreed.

Sesshoumaru didn't move. We agreed I would divulge the whole story to them. A corner of his mouth lifted. He was enjoying my frustration. I wanted to slap him.

"It's not about the jewel. It's about what it can get him," I persisted, trying to make them see some reason.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah, but the royals don't have any power anymore. We've got a 'people's' government now. You think that they would actually uphold some old pack made between your miko ancestor who apparently saved the world by defeating some demon or whatever? Really, come on Kagome, you're not that naive."

"Hey!" I shouted, "That's not fair!"

"It's true," he sulked. No one rebuked him, and I was insulted that I might be seen as a silly woman.

Struggling not to go off on a tangent, I continued through gritted teeth, "No, I'm not that naive. Neither was my family, so they had a deed written out. Before my grandfather passed, he went through the necessary procedures to make sure it was still valid. However, he made a deal he would trade it all over if the government would give our family funds for the upkeep of the shrine and our general comfort."

Sesshoumaru sat next to me in the booth. His thigh pressed against mine. I wanted to shimmy away, but he was warm and I was cold. It's only practical.

Kouga laughed. "Your grandpa is insane! Why would he trade ownership for the land of the business district of Tokyo for a shrine? You could have kept the shrine and made millions of dollars!"

I didn't have a reason or an excuse or an explanation. However, I agreed with my grandpa. Our family had no need for such great power. No one had need for such great power, in fact.

"So I don't get why Naraku is trying to get his hands on the deed that is no longer valid," Kouga ponder.

"It's not." I was sure I already went over this. Shippou was a better listener then these guys are.

"Huh?" the two dunces in question grunted.

"It's still valid!" I snapped.

There was an explosion of confusion and swearing. I really didn't want to go through all the details all over. It was still early evening, but I technically had off tonight and I just wanted to be with Shippou and watch whatever anime caught his fancy for that hour.

"What the hell!?" grumbled Inuyasha as he rubbed his tired eyes. "Just get rid of the thing and then we can end all of this shit."

I scoffed, "I would have done that already if I could. Only a male belonging to the family can. Go figure."

"But—" Sesshoumaru began.

"But!" I broke in, "It doesn't have to be blood kin."

"What?" Kouga was pacing.

"Marrying into the family will suffice access to the deed," Sesshoumaru quickly supplied. He glanced at me, his eyes challenging. He was playing! Really, he lacked timing.

"What are you suggesting? Get hitched?" There was a bitter bite to Inuyasha's voice.

I fiddled with my ponytail before answering, "No."

He was relieved. Happy. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"So...what then?"

"We find a loophole," Sesshoumaru affirmed.

"Great." Kouga drawled, "How are you going to get a lawyer to take on this case, though? No one is going to go up against Naraku. He might not have the deed to the business district, but there are more ways than one to own a person."

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru clipped.

I couldn't help myself. I smirked. So did Inuyasha. "Hey, flea-bag."

"What, mutt?" Kouga barked.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

It was clear Inuyasha was enjoying himself, but Sesshoumaru was too impatient to play his games...or maybe he enjoyed undercutting his brother's fun. Both were highly plausible.

"I wasn't always the proprietor of this fine establishment," he informed our ignorant party member. "This case is important to my client and I."

_Arrogant jerk,_ I smiled.

* * *

**Author: **I know, I know. I'm a horrible person, blah, blah, blah…

**Word Count: 700**


	36. Chapter Thirty Six: Mum's the Word

—**I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Thirty Six: Mum's the Word**

I looked at the coffee he gave me. It was good. Dark enough and not too bitter. _Robust_ is how I like to describe it. I never drank coffee before I started working at Hachisu, but having a kid and working nights demanded more than just sleep to make it through. It was simply a perk it was absolutely delicious here.

I asked Miroku if a lot of our patrons ordered coffee. He smiled a secret smile and admitted, "No."

"Well, they should!"

As I sat in Sesshoumaru's kitchen, neither hung over nor drunk, I too smiled that secret smile.

**Word Count: 100**


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven: Rise'n'Shine

**—I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings—**

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Rise 'n' Shine**

The kids were both asleep in Rin's room. Shippou didn't normally sleep in, but I think it has been a while since he's felt safe enough to do so. Rin, apparently, slept heavy and long, but then burns bright when she's awake. Sesshoumaru and I awake around the same time. We shared the same bed because he admitted the couch was absolutely horrible. We didn't have sex, in fact, we didn't even touch the whole night, but I think we both found reassurance in the warmth of another body that is so deeply innate we can't even begin to explain it. We chatted a little over breakfast. He ate eggs with spinach and other healthy stuff. I just drank my coffee he brewed. He didn't drink any.

He started by telling me not eating in the morning was unhealthy.

"Really?" I gasped.

He wasn't amused by my theatrics. Taking the spoon he set beside his grapefruit, I scooped up some of his eggs. I critically munched them before declaring they either needed a healthy dose of ketchup or hot sauce. They actually weren't so bad; I just wanted to get a rise out of him. My efforts were rewarded with a scoff as he pushed his plate at me and stood up. He brought me hot sauce.

I laughed and concluded that maybe eating breakfast wasn't so bad.

Deciding if he was going to share, so should I. I maneuvered my coffee in front of him.

"You should know if what you're spending money on is good," I prompted.

He looked at the drink in disgust and ignored the invitation. I scowled at him and went to retrieve the cup. He swiftly took a sip before I could get it back. I watched as his face smoothed over as he critically analyzed the flavor.

Returning the coffee to me he stated, "I've made a good choice, of course. However, I prefer tea."

For being so unconventional, he is also predictably traditional.

"Grandpa would have liked you," I admitted.

He raised his eyebrow. He knew I had something else to say and I wasn't one to keep people waiting. "I mean, after he was finally convinced you weren't a demon or anything."

Sesshoumaru was surprised. Confused by such a display of emotion I asked, "What?"

"Why should he think I _wasn't _a demon?"

I balked. He smirked.

I officially liked breakfast.

* * *

**Author:** I decided to keep it light and build their relationship a little. If you're confused about the time line, don't worry, I just felt like mixing it up a little. Things will get straightened out during the next installment.

**Word Count: 400**


End file.
